The present disclosure relates, in various embodiments, to compositions suitable for use in electronic devices, such as thin film transistors (“TFT”s), with improved performance characteristics, such as improved mobility. The compositions are used to form semiconducting layers that include an organic semiconductor and graphene.
Thin film transistors (TFTs) are fundamental components in modern-age electronics, including, for example, sensors, image scanners, memory devices, radio frequency identification tags, and electronic display devices. It is usually desired to make TFTs which have not only much lower manufacturing costs, but also appealing mechanical properties such as being physically compact, lightweight, flexible, and having enhanced performance characteristics. Organic thin film transistors (OTFTs) promise the above desired benefits.
OTFTs are generally composed of a supporting substrate, three electrically conductive electrodes (gate, source and drain electrodes), a channel semiconducting layer, and an electrically insulating gate dielectric layer separating the gate electrode from the semiconducting layer.
It is desirable to improve the performance of known OTFTs. One measure of performance is the charge carrier mobility of the semiconducting layer. The mobility is measured in units of cm2/V·sec, higher mobility is desired. Although the last two decades have seen significant increase in mobility for printable organic semiconductors such as polythiophenes and polythiophene derivatives, the mobility values level off at around 0.1-0.2 cm2/V·sec, which limits the applications of OTFTs. Therefore, there is a need to develop new technologies to dramatically improve the mobility for broad applications.